


Answer Your Damn Phone

by thelittlelion (eyeslikeonyx)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, john is shit at answering his phone, mulligan is happy to help, poor alex is technologically stupid, this is just pure comedy and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeslikeonyx/pseuds/thelittlelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John locks himself away for hours to work on his art final pieces, and Alexander cannot get ahold of him.  John really needs to learn to keep his phone on for his paranoid boyfriend's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Answer Your Damn Phone

**Author's Note:**

> ok i have this modern au headcanon that alex is actually terrible when it comes to figuring out technology because he grew up on an island that didn't have much technology at all. so when he comes to america, he has to figure out how a fucking phone works, even after living here since he was fifteen because he just had some shitty flip phone while he was in foster care (i might write about that, actually), and i laugh as i imagine poor hammie trying to figure out how to work an iphone. so here is a struggling alexander for all of you to have a good laugh at because there is too much angst in this fandom.

Fifteen messages sent.   _Fifteen._ If Alexander Hamilton wasn't actually dating John Laurens or even remotely close to him, this kind of attitude would be considered downright creepy.  But, alas, Alex has been with John for the past eight months—and was friends with him for a year before that—and knows how his dear Laurens gets during finals week.  Well, he thinks he does.

John is usually very good at answering his phone regardless of what is going on around him.  His phone is always at least on vibrate, and his black Fitbit watch buzzes at him when he gets a new phone call, even when it's not ringing.  Alex should know by now how terrible John is about answering texts.  He should.  Once he finally figures out that John is not going to answer his text messages, he calls him.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

Soon Alex has called eight times—each time going straight to voicemail.  He is not particularly tech savvy per se, especially since he never grew up around much technology while living in the slums of Nevis.  He leaves all of the technological knowledge to John.  But since John is not here to help him figure out the problem with why the love of his life is not picking up his phone, Alex turns to his next best technologically genius friend.

"Mulligan!" Alex shouts as he runs towards Hercules Mulligan in the school cafeteria.  If anyone knows where John could be, it's Mulligan.  The double fashion and art history major shares many art classes with John and has had to help Alex find John on numerous occasions.  This time is certainly no different.

"You're trying to look for John, aren't you?" the gentle giant quizzes the much smaller college sophomore.  Alex huffs.

"Yes," he grumbles.  "But he's not answering his phone, and I'm worried.  Why isn't he answering?”

"Probably because he's working on his finals project that is due in two days.  I wouldn't worry about it too much.”

"But he always answers his phone, Herc!  Why isn't he answering now?!” Mulligan sighs loudly.  He really needs to sit John down one of these days and explain just how much his bad habits stress out Alexander.  The black student holds out his large hand, and Alex immediately hands him his phone.  Mulligan surfs through Alex's phone, checking messages and phone calls to and from John. None of the texts have even gone through.  When he calls, it is dropped immediately.  Mulligan rolls his eyes.

"Either his phone is dead or he has it on airplane mode," he explains as he hands Alex back his phone.  He can tell Alex is confused just by those dark, doe eyes staring at him.  He rubs his hand over his face.  He also needs to tell John that his boyfriend is technologically stupid and needs a proper lesson on how to work a cell phone.  His skill with the pen and paper is indescribable, but his ability to work with any type of technology is even worse than any grandparent.  "Please tell me you know what airplane mode is.”

"Of course I do," Alex huffs.  Mulligan raises an eyebrow.

"Show me how to turn on airplane mode then," he challenges as he gives Alex back his phone.  Alex bites his lip as he slowly opens his phone, trying to figure out how to turn on the airplane mode setting on his phone. Mulligan’s dark eyes are burning a hole in his temple, and it is not helping his problem one bit. He really needs someone to properly teach him how to use all of this technology. After about two minutes of searching, Alex finally gives up, sighing in defeat. Mulligan tries not to laugh, but he just cannot help himself when he sees Alex like this. His poor friend is pouting, scrunching up his nose in frustration. Mulligan grabs Alex’s phone and silently shows him how to slide his finger up to show the toolbar for his phone and clicks on the little airplane icon, switching Alex’s phone to airplane mode.

“That would be airplane mode, my dear Alexander,” Mulligan says matter-of-factly. Alex clicks on the icon to turn his phone back to normal and snatches his phone out of Mulligan’s hand. He glares at the snickering student.

“I really hate you, Mulligan,” Alex sneers as he crosses his thin arms over his chest. Mulligan barks out a laugh as he shakes his head and takes a bite out of his mashed potatoes.

“Just go to the art studio down in Fulton Hall. There is a ninety-five percent chance that John is down there.” Alex’s entire brain suddenly short-circuits all at once.  Questioning his own intelligence is something he seldom ever does, but now he is not only challenging his top-notch brain, he is even beginning to question his own common sense.

_Why didn’t I think of that?_

“Mulligan, you are a genius!” Alex exclaims as he grabs his fit friend by his shoulders and kisses his cheek before bolting out of the cafeteria, immediately beginning his search hunt for his boyfriend.

* * *

 

John grits his teeth as he tries to mold the nose on his sculpture just the way he wants it to look. He has been hard at work on this sculpture all morning, letting his Tupac playlist play from the speakers on his phone and flood his senses. He is so focused that he does not hear the door to the studio open and the sound of a gasp of surprise. He only notices the presence of another human being when he hears a stool being pulled out from underneath a table. His head snaps in that direction, and he smiles small as he sees Alex sitting on a work stool, watching John sculpt.

“Did Herc tell you I was in here?” John guesses as he turns his attention back on the masterpiece in progress.

“Yeah,” Alex replies, “after you didn’t answer any of my calls or texts and he had to give me a lesson on how airplane mode works.” John chuckles and smooths out a small hump on the chin.

“Yeah I turned my phone on airplane mode to save my battery because I left my charger in our dorm room.”

“I noticed.” John laughs a little more loudly at Alex’s childish voice.

“Did I freak you out?”

“Yes.” John’s smile falters slightly from Alex’s seriousness and stops what he is doing. He turns around and walks over to his boyfriend. He stands in front of the smaller man and takes his hands into his clay-covered ones. He leans in and kisses Alex’s lips softly.

“I’m sorry for scaring you, baby,” John mumbles. He kisses Alex’s nose. “I’m just so stressed because this piece isn’t coming out the way I had originally planned. I shouldn’t have turned my phone on airplane mode without at least giving you a fair warning first.” Alex sighs, staring at John’s thumbs constantly rubbing his knuckles.

“It’s not your fault,” he confesses. “I should learn not to freak out so much. I knew you were busy, but I just wanted to make sure that our date was still on for tonight.” His voice gradually drops with each word until the last phrase is barely a whisper. John’s heart tugs at the strings and he smiles sadly at Alex.

“Of course date night is still on tonight,” he promises, giving Alex’s hands a gentle squeeze. “I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Alex unsuccessfully bites his smile back when John kisses his cheek. He hops down from the stool.

“Well, I am off to finish a paper and get ready for our date,” Alex announces. He kisses John once more before grabbing his bag and making a beeline for the door. As he opens the door, he shoots back to John, “You might want to take a shower at some point. You kind of stink.” He cackles as John throws a soaked rag at his head, missing by only an inch. “Save that arm for the major leagues, Harvey!” John laughs. And with that, Alex is out the door, but not without shouting an extravagant “I love you!” to his love one more time. John bites his lip as he stares at the steel entrance to the studio, thinking how he managed to win the lottery with the crazy immigrant kid from Nevis. Alexander can be quite ridiculous sometimes, but that is what he signed up for when he agreed to start dating him all those months ago. And he would never change his Alexander for anything in this lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: when alex calls john "harvey", he's talking about matt harvey, the starting pitcher for the new york mets. makes more sense now, doesn't it?
> 
> if you guys have any requests for me to write anything about hamilton, just message me on my tumblr hotlinebieb! feedback is always nice!


End file.
